My Promise to You
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: Jazz thinks I'm lying. I lie to everyone, even to myself. But I won't cry for you, cause you hated my tears and you loved my smile. AU, No PP. Character Death.


**Hey there! So, this is my first story here and I really hope you'll like it. This is kind of based off on another story I read. **

**Title: My Promise to You**

**Summery: Jazz thinks I'm lying. I lie to everyone, even to myself. But I won't cry for you, cause you hated my tears and you loved my smile. AU, No PP. Character Death.**

**Pairing: Danny/Sam**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**My Promise to You **

Jazz walked down the streets of Amity Park. So much had changed since she'd last been here, she even found herself getting lost at some places.

Jazz sighed as all the memories she had of Amity Park began coming to her.

His memories.

She stopped outside FentonWorks, or at least what used to be FentonWorks. It hadn't been her home since two years. Ever since what happened, her parents couldn't stay in a place that reminded them so much of him, so they'd moved out.

Now she was here again, after five years.

Five long years.

After looking at her former house for some time, she started making her way towards the graveyard. On the way, she stopped at a flower shop and picked up a bouquet.

When she reached the graveyard, she wasn't surprised to see the figure standing in front of the grave she'd come to visit. She smiled at the now woman who she considered a dear friend.

"It's been a long time, Sam"

"Jazz? Is that you?"

Jazz and Sam sat in the cozy little café sipping their cups of coffee.

"So how have you been?" Jazz asked

"Just fine" Sam said not paying much attention.

Jazz stared into Sam's amethyst eyes that used to be so full of life and confidence. Now though, all she saw were two null voids, deprived of any emotion. They were sad and empty.

"So, what brings you back to Amity Park?" Sam asked after some time.

"I just wanted to visit old friends" Jazz replied

"Today is… January 28th" Jazz said

"I know" Sam replied

"It's been five years since he's been gone" Jazz said and looked at Sam for any reaction. The woman stayed completely still and silent. Jazz sighed.

"You know Sam, its okay to cry sometimes. People cry, not because their weak but because they've been strong for a long time" Jazz said softly continuing to look at the woman in front of her.

"But I refuse to cry. I promised him I would never cry for him, and I intend to keep that promise" Sam replied not letting any emotions betray her. She sat completely still, a mask over her face, just like a statue.

"I know your lying Sam, I know you've cried for him. I know because I've experienced love too"

Sam sat completely still, not saying a word.

_Sam was running from the ghosts that had invaded Amity Park. She had been fighting them before but right now, she was having a shortage of weapons._

"_If only I could get inside FentonWorks without being noticed" Sam thought to herself_

_Sam turned a corner and came face to face with Skulker, who smirked upon seeing her. She tried to back out but he'd already grabbed her hand._

"_Let go of me you freak!" Sam yelled_

"_Not so fast, the expression on the whelp's face when he see's his precious girlfriend will be priceless!" Skulker said with a smirk_

_Just then, someone pulled her out of Skulker's grasp and had her running. She turned around to see it was Danny. He looked awful like he'd just been through a horrible fight. Which he probably had, more then once too._

"_Sam, are you alright?" Danny asked with worry shining on his neon green eyes_

"_I'm fine Danny, but we should get out here" Sam said as they continued running._

_Sam later cursed herself for not noticing the blast that'd come towards her._

"_SAM!" Danny yelled as he pushed Sam out of the way and took the blast himself and it struck him right at the heart._

_Before Sam knew what was happening, she was at Danny's side, crying her eyes out at the deep wound that was releasing out ectoplasm and blood as Danny transformed back to human form._

"_S-Sam" Danny struggled to say_

"_Danny! No! Please… please don't leave me!" Sam cried_

"_I'm sorry Sam… I-I have to tell you… something… I always told you that you were my best friend… but I never had the courage to tell you that… that I love you. Please Sam, promise me… promise me that you'll never cry for me… I've always loved your smile, so promise me… that you'll always smile" Danny said struggling_

" _Danny… I-I…" Sam started_

"_Promise me! Please Sam, I don't have much time…" Danny said_

"_I promise." Sam said as she held onto Danny's hand_

_Danny broke out into a peaceful smile before his body went limp and those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much, closed, never to be seen again. _

_Sam didn't scream. She didn't shed a single tear. She just held his hand and watched him like a statue until Jazz and Tucker pulled her away from his lifeless body._

Sam sat in her bed looking down at a picture she was holding as she smiled, a real smile as her amethyst eyes stared at his photo.

"Jazz thinks I lied. She thinks I cry for you, but it's not true. I promised you and I will never break my promise. I lie to everyone, everyday, even to myself that it doesn't hurt… but the truth is, it hurts. A lot more then you can ever imagine. But still I lie, I fake a smile, because you loved my smile. I never cry, because you hated my tears. I lie everyday, because of my promise to you. And if these lies, this smile make you happy… then I'm ready to lie for my entire life… even if it hurts.

Sam carefully put the photo at her bedside table before switching off the lights and lying down comfortably on her bed.

"I never got the chance to tell you one thing Danny- I love you too"

**And that's a wrap! So… what did you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? Let me know!**

**The review button is right below, waiting to be clicked! You wouldn't want it to be sad right? XD**


End file.
